After Twenty Years
by Nobodyaskedpatrice
Summary: Change is a part of life, Sonny knew that. What she didn't know was how much everything had changed in the twenty years she had been gone. Does anyone know who Pixie Luise Cooper is?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Guess who's back? It is Lixabell, with her new multi-chap! But you can call me Emily, we're all friends here. Anywaaay, I'm sorry I haven't poostet anything new lately, I've ust been so uninspired. But now I'm writing again! And it feels good! As you may have guesses, this is a future SWAC fic. Never done that one before, so I hope it'll be OK! And I hope you like i, I have been planning on this for moths! And there's only one way to find out if you like it or not;**

**Scroll down the page and start to read. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Sonny with a chance OR So Random**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

Tonight is the night. The curtain goes down, the sheep returns from its travel or whatever. You might already guess what is going on? Well if you think that the shows end today, you're right. This is it. Three years of laughter, of tears, happiness, hate and love is over. I always knew it had to happen, but I never imagined it to happen so fast.

This was the last night I was going to stand on this stage with my cast. It was the last time So Random was going to be shown on TV. Other than reruns and stuff, but you know. I just can't believe it. So Random _is _my life. It's what I have been doing for three years for God's sake!

And it isn't only So Random that is going to end. Mackenzie Falls has its last episode today too. Only that one will be shown next Wednesday. This is the last time they will FILM.

Thinking about Mackenzie Falls makes my stomach hurt from guilt. I have to break the news to my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper today. The news he's not going to like. I'm not pregnant, calm down. But to him, this might be worse. Oh God, and I call _him _conceited? I'm just as bad myself.

I'm going back to Wisconsin. Without him.

I just can't do it anymore. I love him with all my heart but the paparazzi... They have to know _everything. _If we go out on a date, they are spying on us. If we hold hands while walking, they are taking pictures of it. Even if I just say "hi" to him, they make a big deal about it, and tells the world that one of us proposed to the other or something. _I just can't do it anymore. _

So that's why this day is a nightmare. First; I loose my dream job. Second; I'm being a total bitch who ditches her boyfriend. I don't know if he will ever forgive me. I mean, the paparazzi is even _worse_ to him, and he's not the one who's leaving! This thoughts are in my head as I perform the last episode of So Random, and it's hard to keep the happy face up. All the soon I heard the well-known music that told me that the show was over.

"Give the cast of So Random a very good last applause," I heard Marshall say as he entered the stage to call the show off. "This was the last episode of So Random. Can you believe it? Before we head off, I just want to thank the amazing cast for making me laugh. Give it up for Tawni Hart, Grady Mitchell, Nico Harris, Zora Lancaster and, last but not least, Sonny Munroe!"

The crowd cheered at us, cried and screamed. I sure was going to miss this almost as much as I was going to miss Chad. These amazing fans who had supported me, who wrote me fan letters and made my day something to look forward to, I was going to miss them. Oh, how I wished that that moment could last forever.

But the time goes on, and a moment only last for a moment. We said bye to all our fans, and went of the stage. It would be a lie to say that none of us was close to tears. As I was going to enter my wardrobe, I heard a voice behind me.

"It really is over, huh, Sonny."

"Yes, Chad, it is."

"I'm sure going to miss this place," Chad said while looking around, as if he hadn't been there for years. "I grew up here. I even shot The Goodie Gang here when I was six." The thought of a little six-year old Chad made me giggle, making me forget about the situation for a couple of seconds.

"What's so funny, Munroe?" He came closer, ready to hold his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, but the thought of you as a little boy is hilarious!" I could see that he was amused, but was trying to hold a straight face.

"Is is, Sonny? Is it really?" His arms were now around me, he was so close to me that I could feel his heartbeat. It was hard to think that this was the last time I'd see him, the last time I'd feel his arms around me, and the last time I'd feel his breath on my throat.

"Yes, it is indeed." I told him, though the joke was over minutes ago, and I found it no longer funny. He must have sensed that something was wrong, because suddenly he stared weirdly at me. He didn't ask me what was wrong, he could read it in my eyes that I wouldn't want to be asked.

Instead he leaned forward and kissed me. His lips were so longing, like they felt that this was the last time they were going to kiss mine. I deepened the kiss to make it say everything. To make it say that I _loved him. _I never got up my guts to tell him that. I was too afraid that he wasn't feeling the same way about me as I did to him.

He gladly let me kiss him more intense, and he made it last as long as we both could. When we had to break it up, he slowly opened his eyes to look at me with sad eyes. I though he knew what I was planning, because he was opening his mouth, and I was sure he was going to ask me why I was leaving.

"I have to take a shower, and after that I need to tell you something. Is that okay, Sunshine?" I laughed a little over the nickname and put a smile back on my face. All I ever had to do when I felt sad was to watch him, this beautiful man with the cutest smile in the world, and I would be happy again.

As soon as the little laugh escaped from my mouth, his smile came back on his face too. He was turning around and started to leave, but stopped before he had walked two steps. He smiled a small smile to me, put his hand on my cheek and gave me a peek on the lips before he said, "See you later, Son."

"Yeah, later." was all I managed to say, even though it was too quiet for him to hear. My stomach twisted itself. It did that every time I was leaving Chad. _I loved him,_ and I hated to be apart from him. But suddenly I though something.

If this little goodbye was so hard for me, how would it be when I knew that I was going to say goodbye for the last time? That couldn't be good. I wouldn't be able to handle it. If I was going to leave, I had to leave now.

But I couldn't just leave. I had to tell Chad what was going on, I had to tell him why I wasn't there when he returned to where he left me. I entered my wardrobe and noticed a pice of blank paper.

I picked it up and bit my lip as I though. _How mad would he be when I found out that I was leaving him?_ I hadn't noticed before, but a little tear slid down my face and landed on the paper I was holding up, making a small, wet area where it landed.

"Good, maybe I'll get him sympathy now." I sarcastic said to myself. I looked around for a pencil but couldn't find any. On the desk I used to do my make-up on, was the lipstick I had gotten from Chad last month. _It's going to have to do for now, _I though to myself, before I wrote nine words on the paper.

I'm so sorry, Chad, but I'm leaving you.

Sonny

One more tear ran down my face again, but I didn't have time to dry it. I had already used about 10 minutes, and Chad used 20 minutes in the shower.

I picked up the last things I had in the wardrobe, took a last look at it, and then went for the airport where I was going to meet my mom. As the plain took of, I imagined Chad find the letter.

"Goodbye, Chad." I whispered quietly to myself, as the sight of California faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so, so much for reading all the way down here! I really hope it's good, and that you enjoyed reading it! Just remeber, this is just the start, I have a lot more in store for this! You can only guess what I have been planning for the characters!**

**Thank you again, and remember to review! Please, I need to know if you want me to continue or not. I hope for five reviews before next chapter is up, but we'll se if I have time then, or if I am getting reviews at all. I hope so! Thanks!**

**Later frienszzzz**

**Emily.**


	2. Unread letters

**A/N: Heey, it's me again! This time, with the second chapter of After Twenty Years! Are you excited? no? Why not? Oh well, I just hope you like it ;)  
>Thank you so much to those who read, rated or reviewed the last chaper (mostly those who reviewed [KIDDING])! You guys are so nice! BTW; I changes the summary, ina case you wondered ;)<br>**

**Shoutout to: **

**- x0xalexis8**  
><strong>- There-will-be-love<strong>  
><strong>- Mia<strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance. Or So random. Or any taxi companies. **

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open at the moment I woke up. It wasn't taking long before I realized that I wasn't in my own house. This house was cold, while my house was warm and cozy. The man laying beside me was no one I knew, and no one I had ever met in my whole life. I groaned. Why do I always do that? Every weekend (and sometimes more than that) I get drunk and end up with a new guy. And the worst part is, I never learn from my mistakes.<p>

I looked quickly around in the small apartment, trying to see if this maybe would be a place for me to stay. I always did that, just in case I would find the perfect man. But no, this house, like all the other houses I have been in, was just a small rat hole filled with shit.

My nose wrinkled from the smell that slowly made its way into me. Why do I always end up with a stinking alcoholic? Why can't I, for once, end up with a nice man who smells normal, and not like some horse who hasn't been cleaned for over a month?

As I turned to look at the drunk man beside me, I couldn't help but to think about the past. My life wasn't always like this, you know. I used to be the star of a hit teen show called So Random, and I used to be the good girl everyone loved. I even had a wonderful boyfriend who respected me for who I was.

The man that now was beside me wasn't worth to be described, and he was in his heaviest sleep, so I figured it would be best is I just left. Better to avoid the questions than to stay to get to know him. I slowly made my way out from the cover, and ignored the fact that I was completely naked. I was pretty used to it so it didn't bother me anymore. I just picked up my clothes from the day before, threw them on quickly and walked out of the little, stinky house.

A cold breeze met me as I walked outside in the cold Wisconsin-air as I looked for a taxi. Now that the summer was over I could really feel that it was getting colder. Maybe I'll have to start wearing a jacket. I found a taxi, went in and told the driver where I was going, before I could finally think in peace.

Sometimes I wonder how my life would have been if I didn't leave Hollywood back then, when So Random was over. Maybe I would have been rich, maybe I would have kids, and maybe I wouldn't be drunk every weekend. Maybe I even would have been with Chad.

At the times when I think of Chad I usually try to stop my head from thinking anymore. My heart just feels so broken by the thought of him, and the guilt I still bear inside for just leaving him is killing me. I don't know anything about him. I stopped to read those magazines when I left, so I wouldn't have to know what I was missing. But the power of the brain is very hard to trick

"Okay, Miss, we're here." the driver said. I had been so caught up with my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed that the car stood still, and we weren't driving anymore. "That'll be 30 dollars."

I gave him the money and was going out, but the driver stopped me.

"Excuse me," he said. "Aren't you that girl? From that show that was on TV twenty years ago?" ah, so he recognized me. It seems like I still had some fans out here, even though Hollywood had forgotten me a long time ago.

"Yes, I am indeed." I tried to answer him in a nice way, at the same time as I was trying to show him the fact that I was too tired to talk to him, and that I just wanted to go home. I', not very good with sending sines, cause he clearly didn't get the hint.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm talking to Zora Lancaster!" I should have seen that coming. As if I were having any fans anymore. Well, it seems like everyone have forgotten me, not just Hollywood.

"Sorry for breaking your 'starstruck moment', but I'm not Zora. I'm Sonny Munroe, the other girl."

"Who?"

"Never mind." I slammed the door before he could say anything else and then I left to go to sleep. I think I might broke something in his car because I could hear him open the cardoor and swear, although he didn't say anything to me. After all, as I noticed when I got inside, I gave him 300 dollars instead of 30. Lucky me.

* * *

><p>It wasn't before I was laying under the warm covers with my clothes off that I remembered that I already had slept. And I remembered that it was morning. Although I wasn't much of a morning person, I knew that if I went to sleep now, I would never get to sleep tonight. And I was absolutely not willing to take that risk.<p>

So instead, I went out of bed and wore my old and warm robe. It was blue. I remember that I picked exactly _that _blue color because it reminded me of Chad. It reminded me of those damn beautiful eyes he had. The eyes I used to get so lost in everytime I saw them. Those eyes I hadn't seen in twenty years.

I hate thinking about the past, it just makes me wonder what could have been if I didn't leave Hollywood. Sometimes I regret my decision a lot. Usually, that is when I don't have much money in my pockets. I don't really have a job right now because got fired a month ago when I showed up drunk at my job lost of times. I don't blame my boss. He did the right choice.

I noticed that I was in my little kitchen again. Sometimes I walk around in the house without knowing because I'm so caught up in my thoughts. I was a little hungry, so I thought I should get something to eat.

I didn't have too much food, really, just some cereal and some milk and a cucumber.

"That'll have to do for now." I said to myself, without any particular reason.

Do you have any idea how gross cucumber with milk is? I have, so therefore I chose to use the cereal with the milk instead, and it was pretty good. Suddenly I noticed some paper that were on the table. When I picked one up, I saw that is was some mail I was supposed to read through Last week. It wasn't anything special, just a lot of Bills. But then I got a look on a very interesting letter, all the way from Hollywood.

Before the curiosity even got a chance to wonder what was inside, I had opened the letter and started to read.

_To miss. Sonny Munroe. _

_Hey, Sonny! It's been a long time since the last time I heard from you, or saw you in general! Well, a part of it is my fault, I didn't contact you either... But that's not my point. _

_The thing is, Sonny, that next week it is exactly twenty years since So Random aired for the last time, and it made me think of something. Isn't it sad that all of us got split up, just because our shows ended? And so I talked to Mr. Condor, and he was totally agree with me. _

_So therefor, you are __hereby invited for a So Random reuinion i Hollywood! It will go on for a couple of days so we'll get to know eatch other better once again, and maybe bond forever. If you agree (which I certianly hope you do) to come over, your plain is airing wednesday at 10 AM. If you have anyone you want to bring (a boyfriend, daughter/son) you'll have to call me (555 555 555) and I'll fix some extra ticets. _

_When you arrive you'll get the chance to talk to your old castmates and meet their new family, and after that we'll have a dinner with a little movie from when you were all will be quite funny! When we're done you can go to a hotel, or sleep at someone you know's house. _

_The day after that we're going to be interviewed on TV by Tween Weekly TV, and we'll have another dinner together. You'll get a paper with the details later. _

_We don't have anyting else planned, but we're open for suggestions if you have something you think everyone will be interesten in. Please come, Sonny, it wouldn't be the same without everyone there. We really miss you!_

_Rememeber once again, wednesday at 10 AM. If you can't come, please call me and tell me so I won't have to pay for the plain. See you there (I hope)!_

_Sincerly,_

_Marshall Pike, director of Condor Studios. _

I just stared at the letter, without completely knowing what just had happend. When my sense came back to me I had to read the letter three more times before it finally sunk in. They wanted me to come back to Condor studio on wendesday. And today it was... I checked my calendar... Thirsday.

"THIRSTDAY? WHAT?" I exclaimed, and tried to ignore the fact that my neighbour stared weirdly at me from outside the window.

I was supposed to leave _tomorrow. _At 10 PM. Why am I always so stupid that I forget to read the mail the day it arrives? Shouldn't I have learned from when the insident with the turkey happened? Apperantly not.

I was in shock. One thing was that i was invited to Hollywood, but I also had to leave in less than 24 hours. Suddenly I realised something.

I wanted to go.

I was going.

I had to pack.

I threw away the letter and flew into my room to get my suitcase. As I trew some clothes together, I prayed to God that I wouldn't have to face Chad Dylan Cooper again, because I didn't think that I could look him in the eyes after what I did to him.

But really, how big are the chances that he still lives in the neighbourhood, and that he works at the same studio?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, how big are the chances? Well, as you may have guesses, this is kinda a filler chapter. BUT! Next chapter, she's going to enter Hollywood and arrive at the studio and stuff, so we'll see how much everyone have changed. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Goodbye, and don't forget to review! Without any reviews, there is no point in writing!  
><strong>


	3. Arriving to the past

**A/N: Heeeeey! Guess who's baaack? Lixsabell :D Sorry I haven't been updating for like a month, but I have just been sooo busy! So to make it up, I have made this chapter a little longer than it use to be, but I hope you like it :)**

**And for the record, I got a new baby-sister today! Or yesterday... It was the 24****th**** june anyway. She is soo cute! I love her :D**

**But back to the story. I really hope you like it, and remember to review it afterward, even if you like it or not :)**

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own So Random or Sonny with a chance. <strong>

Sonny's POV

After being used to the cold Wisconsin air, the warmth from California hit me very hard the second I stepped out of the plain. I think I actually got sunburned after just one second there. I couldn't quite say that I was dressed for this weather, I was wearing skinny jeans and a very warm, thick sweater. It sure was going to take some time getting used to this weather, even though I enjoyed every second of it.

Looking at the view I had from the plain, all of my memories from my past came back to be, both good and bad. I was fully aware that it was only going to last for a couple of days, so I tried to relax and enjoy it as much as I could, and focus only on the good things although some of the shit from my past kept sneaking up on me.

Marshall called me right before my plane was going, telling me he had fixed a security guard who was going to take me to the studio. I didn't see why, though, as I wasn't famous anymore and I knew the way as well as my own pocket. Maybe he just wanted me to feel welcome, included. He kinda failed.

It actually took me five minutes to find the guy who held up the sign that read 'Sonny Munroe, I'm looking for you!'. I sighed. Couldn't Marshall write something more, I don't know, NOT creepy? And pick a security guide who wasn't as big as a whale?

"Are you Sonny Munroe?" the building in front of me asked me, his voice as dark as thunder.

"Yes, I am indeed."

"Let me just check the picture, just in case." You see what I mean? Everyone have forgotten me. Even the big fat security guard that was going to pick me up had forgotten how I looked like. The guard confirmed that I was me, something I knew from the start, and he led me to the car to drive me.

The car ride was pretty embarrassing. You know those uncomfortable silences that makes you sweat and makes you panic to say something? Yeah, it was one of those in the car.

"So. Have you worked as a security guard for a long time?" I asked, trying to lit up the mood.

"Yes." Was all he answered. Wow. Some people are just so rude. He didn't even attempt to make me happy, he said it in a shut-up-I-don't-want-to-listen-to-you-because-you-bore-me kinda way. But Sonny Munroe isn't known for being a quitter! … except from So Random, but that doesn't count. Anyway, I thought about something else to say for a while, but when I had figured out what to ask for we were there.

"wow." was all I could say when the car stopped, and I could see the building. "It looks just like it did twenty years ago!"

"Impressive, huh?" the guard said, suddenly interested in me. For a moment there I thought he was just pretending to be though, until he yelled at me to get out of the car.

…

Inside, though, there were a lot of changes. The studio obviously made a lot more money than they did when I was young, because there were a lot of expensive furniture all over the place, and there were lots of cakes and cookies on every little table, which was quite a lot.

Something I noticed as I walked was that it was a lot of pictures on the walls. Every wall had at least three pictures, some as many as eleven, all of people whom I believed were the crew, security guards, actors and actresses, producers and the whole package.

The walls were all painted with red, blue, green or yellow painting, which made the studio a lot cozier than it used to be, giving you the impression that something big was made in there. Something different. As I was looking around in awe, I suddenly saw someone familiar.

"Oh my god, that is that girl from Meal or No Meal!" I suddenly said a little too high, making the girl turn around and smile to me, before she walked away. This place really brought the old me back. You see, I had changed in the last couple of twenty years. I wasn't always so sunny anymore, and I definitely wasn't getting starstruck anymore. I already could feel a little bit of the old me shine through my facade, but I tried to hold it in.

_Starstruck..._That reminds me of something... Someone.

Quickly I looked around, hoping I wouldn't get a look at a certain blonde guy. When I had agreed to come back to the show, I was certain that I wasn't going to bump into him. Now I wasn't so sure. If that girl from Meal or No Meal was here, _he _could be here.

How was I going to be able to look him in the eyes, knowing what I did to him? How was I supposed to look at him, remembering how he used to look at me? How was I supposed to speak to him, remembering what we said to each other a long time ago, and what was unsaid? How was I supposed to touch him, feeling his skin like I used to?

After a couple of minutes filled with panic, I realized that I was being ridiculous. The girl from Meal or No Meal being here was probably just a coincident. Why should that mean that Chad was here? And how was he even going to recognize me? People change in twenty years, both on the inside and the outside, and I was _definitively_ one of those people.

I dropped my thoughts and went my attention to where I was going, and suddenly I froze. Have you ever experienced that you have been in one place and then suddenly you are another place without knowing how you came there?

Apparently I walk when I think, because I was in front of my old prop-house.

"Why haven't they moved someone _else _from another show in there?" I said aloud to myself as I realized that everything was there. All of our props, pictures, sketch-notes and even Grady's old hat that Nico used to hide from him. It was like walking into your own past.

I felt like nothing had chanced, like I had only been gone for a day instead of twenty years. I could almost picture Tawni walking in on me, complaining about her missing lipstick or something, or Zora hiding in her sarcophagus, ready to creep you out when you looked at what was inside. Speaking of which...

Quick as a tiger and quiet as a mouse, I ran to the sarcophagus to open it just for fun. I remember when I first came to So Random and opened the sarcophagus without knocking, only to be scared to death from a eleven year old girl. Laughing to myself, something I wasn't doing too often anymore, I opened the sarcophagus. All of the sudden I heard a scream.

"aaaaaaaaargh," a little girl about seven years old yelled. "Don't you knock?" It was like a flashback, only a hundred times worse. This girl was completely like Zora, the way her eyes stood out in a crazy way, the way she moved her hands by her side... everything was like Zora, only this girl was smaller.

"Sorry!" I yelled. "I didn't expect anyone to be here, let alone a 7 year old girl!" Jeez, I sounded like I was 15 again.

"I'm short for my age!" the girl whimpered, clearly offended by my description. Suddenly she screamed and ran out, just as a blonde woman walked in. She took a look at the girl, looked after her as she ran but decided to not give a fuck. .

It was something familiar with this woman, like I had known her many years ago. She had a cute face that reminded me of a teddy-bear, her hair was a golden sun and she looked like a barbie. She looked kinda like Tawni... TAWNI!

Is that really Tawni? But... She looks so grown up!

She turned to me with a question in her eyes, before she recognized me. Her eyes opened so wide that I thought they were going to fall out.

"Sonny? Is that you?" her voice sounded different too. Well, she _did _squeak, but it was not that. She didn't sound as selfish as she used to be, if you know what I mean, she sounded... nice? If that even was possible.

"Er, yeah. Is that really you, Tawni?" It was like we couldn't believe it no matter how much we stared at each other. But instead of answering me, she did something that surprised me.

She ran to me and hugged me.

"Sonny, you have _no idea _how much I have missed you! Are you even aware how lame California was without you?" her mouth just babbled and babbled like never before. When I think about it, it seemed like she had switched personality with me; she was all sunny right now, and I was the "bad girl".

"Of course you don't know it, you haven't been here for twenty years!" All the time I had tried to hold my mask, I wouldn't go back to the old me, but seeing Tawni like this made me loose my sense for a moment.

"Oh my god, I have missed you too! You have to tell me _everything _that has happened the last years!"

Without anyone of us had noticed, we suddenly was on the couch, holding hands like the best friends we used to be in our teens. Like nothing had changed. Like if I never left.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything," Tawni started. "For starters, you know that kid that just ran out?"

"Yeah, she scared the hell out of me! Who was that?"

"That's Emily, Zora's daughter." What? Zora has a daughter? But... Zora was always so little! How could that little girl I knew have a little girl herself?

"Get out of here!" I yelled.

"It is true! She met a guy called Brian fourteen years ago, they got married and had Emily nine years ago!"

"Wow, I have never even _considered_ the thought of Zora as a mother!" I felt kinda bad for missing all of that. I mean, this was big. Zora is a mother for crying out loud!

"Well, besides that, what have I missed the twenty years I have been gone?"

Soon I got to know all about my former castmates; Tawni was now in a relationship with a man called Stu, and they had two children; A boy on five called Steve and a girl on two who's name was Sophia. Tawni was currently working as a bikini-model, and was listed as one of the top five hottest models of the year.

Nico is still single and has his own comedy show with Grady, which is one of the most popular shows at the moment. The show is called "My wife looks like a giraffe", and is about absolutely nothing. The show is inspired by So Random, and contains lots of guest stars.

Grady found his soul-mate right after I left California. They have been engaged for ten years, but they have no problem by waiting. They are waiting for the perfect moment, as they say. His girlfriend, Mel, is currently 7 months pregnant.

Suddenly I regret that I haven't been here the last twelve years. I now know what I have been missing. And why did I run away again? Because I thought the paparazzi was annoying. Good to know that I'm the only one who's weak enough to run away.

"Wow... A lot of things changes over twenty years, huh?" I said to Tawni without meeting her eyes. I felt like she blamed me for leaving, like I was stupid to fall for the pressure.

I wondered what had happened to Chad, but I was to scared to ask. I don't know why I was scared though, I had really no reason. I was just afraid to hear the answer I think. And as if Tawni could read my mind, she opened her mouth.

"As for Chad..." she said, and I lifted my head, eager to know how he was right now. But nothing was said about Chad, because suddenly a girl in her teens entered the room, trying to catch her breath.

"Aunty Tawni!" The girl exclaimed. "Look what I got on my essay!" Tawni got up from the couch and over to the girl, who I assumed must be her niece. As this happened, I took in the look of this girl.

Only one word was needed to describe her._ Beautiful. _She was one of those girls I always wished I'd looked like when I was her age. She only wore a little makeup, it wasn't like she drowned herself in it. Yet she was beautiful. I guess she just _was _naturally beautiful. Her hair was a river of golden blonde, and reached her to her elbows. It looked like it was made of silk, and I felt like I just _had _to touch it.

She looked so grown up, yet she couldn't be more than fifteen, maybe sixteen. Her cheeks were only slightly red, making her more adorable than she already was. Her eyes were the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life, and just by looking in them you could read her personality. She was the kind of girl who loves everyone and wants everyone to be happy. As you may get, she was the perfect girl, beautiful on both the outside and on the inside.

I was almost hypnotized by her, so therefor I almost jumped up to the roof when Tawni suddenly screamed.

"AN _A_? Oh my goosh, I'm so proud of you!" she hugged the girl, and I noticed they were good friends.

"Do you know where my dad is?" she girl asked. "I want to show it to him. I actually wrote about him this time, so it is kinda special." She looked at her own essay once again, proud as she could be, and I could read the title; "My hero". Reminds me of something I used to do when I was at school.

"No, but I bet he's in the cafeteria." Tawni said. "But before you go, Pixie, I want to introduce you to someone."

Tawni turned the girl, who's name was apparently Pixie, to me.

"Pixie, this is Sonny Munroe. She used to be on So Random with me when we were younger." I could see Pixies eyes shut open as she recognized me. Hm. I guess Tawni has showed her some old DVD's from our show.

"Nice to meet you, Sonny! I'm such a big fan!" she said as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"And Sonny... This is Pixie Louise Cooper, Chad Dylan Cooper's daughter." Tawni said to me while looking me straight in the eyes. As what she said sunk into my brain, I felt like my world was falling apart.

**A/N: What do you think? Was it crappy :( aaw... I feel like it is too rushed! Is it? Anyway, I left it as a cliffhanger here to see how many people who actually care. Please review, and I'll make the new chapter faster so you can know what happens next :D**

**Byee! BTW; remember to review!**


	4. Details

**A/N: Hi guys? Are you excited for the new chapter I have written? Really? Thank you! I hope it is good enough. I know I haven't been updating anything for about a week, but I hae just been so busy. **

**And I realized I forgot to make a shoutout in the last chapter, so here is for both last and the one before. You guys, you seriously make my day when you review!**

**Shoutout to:**

***SiennaHeartJella**

***mrpuppy (twice)**

***LOLChanny819 (twice)**

***love channy 5678**

***CHANNYLOVER**

**You guys are seriously the best!**

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance or So random, sadly. <strong>

Sonny's POV

"Sonny, this is Pixie Louise Cooper, Chad Dylan Coopers daughter." I kept hearing Tawni's voice in my head. Chad had a daughter? A _fifteen year old_ daughter? That means that he got her only _five _years after I left. How could he?

I should have known that he would get over me eventually, but this really shocked me. How could _Chad _have a daughter? And why does she call Tawni for 'Aunty Tawni'? Have the world gone mad?

"Oh..." I managed to say to the girl. "So you're Chad's daughter, huh?" this made the girl smile. I should have known it was Chad's girl. When I looked into her eyes now, I could clearly see the man I once dated in them. It seems like the eyes were the only things who proved that she was related to Chad. If you don't count her golden locks.

"Yeah! Do you know him?" Her eyes widened with enthusiasm. I couldn't quite tell if she was really interested, or if she just pretended.

"I... knew him." As I said this, I looked over at Tawni. I couldn't quite read her eyes, it looked like she just wanted this situation to disappear. I have no idea why, though.

"How did you- Oh! You worked at the studio at the same time, right?"Clearly he hadn't told her about our former relationship. Although I was kinda angry at him for not telling his own daughter about me and him, I understood why. He had forgotten me. In his head, I never existed.

"Yeah. We worked here at the same time." With a sad smile I ended that conversation.

"Well... I better find daddy and show him my grade." she said and pointed out the door from over her back, before she turned around to hunt down her father, the man I once dated. Even though _I _was the one tomake the decision to leave, I felt like I was missing something when I watched this girl walk away, this girl who was Chad's daughter, this girl who wasn't _my _daughter.

Apparently Tawni was still a pretty damn good mind-reader when it came to me. Even though we hadn't seen each other for twenty years, things were still the same between us. Only now, Tawni was a lot more less egoistic.

"You're regretting, huh?" she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, sighing like if she had the heaviest burden on her chest. Even though she was right, it annoyed me. I shouldn't regret what I had done. It was my decision, and I stick with it no matter what. You may wonder why? Because Sonny Munroe is _never _wrong. She's always right. Gee, when did I become Chad?

"No. I don't." I shook of her hand and smiled at her. "I'm just happy I don't have to be a full-time mother." _Liar. You're such a liar, Munroe. You're a liar, and you know it. _Tawni could say a lot of things just by looking at you. I looked away quickly, making it even more obvious that I was lying.

"Whatever you say," Tawni said, slightly angry. "And just for the record; Pixie is a great kid. Chad has done a great job raising her."

"Whatever you say:" I copied her. This seemed to annoy her, but she let it go so she wouldn't destroy our new found friendship.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tawni decided to find out what time it was on her cellphone, and suddenly said something.

"Hey, would you look at the time! We have to go now, if we're going to get to the dinner in time!"

"Speaking of which," I said, remembering something I should have been wondering all the time but I didn't even think about. "Where is it going to be anyway? Marshall didn't say anything about that in the letter he sent me."

"Oh, it's going to be in the cafeteria, silly! Where did you think it was going to be? In our dressing room?"

"It is going to be at the studio?" I busted out. "But... Chad is still working here! I don't wanna meet him after what I did to him!" This made Tawni look at me weirdly.

"But Sonny, Chad is-" she tried to say before I interrupted her.

"Look, Tawni," I said in a calm but serious voice. "I don't wanna talk about Chad, so just shut up okay?" This made Tawni look at me angry. She needed to calm herself down before she said anything, so she breathed really heavy one time.

"Those twenty years you've been gone really have changed you." she said in a bitchy voice.

"What the fuck did you mean by that?" I asked her, refusing to commit that she was really right. I knew what she meant. The old Sonny wouldn't have answered her like that, and she _certainly _wouldn't have sweared. She would fake a smile and tried to solve the situation in a mature way. But you know what? That way never worked. It only made you look weak.

"Like that. The Sonny I knew wouldn't have treated me like this."

"Well guess what? The old Sonny left Hollywood twenty years ago. If you can't accept me for who I am, you can't be my friend." I think I made a pretty good argument. The weird thing is, it actually worked! Tawni finally gave in, and looked sad.

"You're right. It's just really hard to get used to you behaving like this. It's like a whole new Sonny." This made me feel weird. I don't know why, but I got kinda guilty. I mean, she was all nice to me and I treated her like shit. I wanted to apologize for my behavior, but instead I tried to lighten up the mood.

"Shouldn't we be going? Wouldn't want the good chairs to be taken before we get there!" This made her laugh a little bit, making both of us forget the tension that was there a second ago.

* * *

><p><p>

When we walked from the prop-house and was on our way to the cafeteria, I remembered something.

"Tawni, we could bring our families to the reunion, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you bring yours?" Even though I tried to show it, I was excited to meet her new family. First of all I wanted to see how good-looking her boyfriend was, and secondly I wanted to meet her children. I couldn't even imagine how her children would look like, but I knew they would be pretty.

"Oh yes I did, they're in the cafeteria already. Stu is taking care of the children." she explained.

"But why did you come to the prop-house? It couldn't have been to pick me up because you didn't know I was in there."

"No, I was just going to grab my lipstick. I forgot it there earlier." she said with a smile.

Just as I was going to reply to her, something crashed into my leg. When I looked down I could see a little face, starting to tear up from the hit. The little girl in front of me couldn't be more than two-three years old, and was wearing a little pink dress.

"Tawni, is this your kid?" I wondered, looking at the girl with confusion. I was always worried when I was around children, like I was afraid I would crush them or something.

"No, this is-" she started to say before she was interrupted by a man's voice.

"Steffany, I have told you so many times to not run away from me!" the man said right after he rounded the corner. I am so sorry, miss, it was an accident." the voice reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite place it. I didn't see his face due to the fact that he was bending down to the little girl. He had golden hair and looked like he was in a petty good shape. I couldn't help it, but I kept staring down at him while he wiped the little girl's face, my eyes frozen to him.

"Steff, " the man said to the little girl. "When you run away from daddy he gets scared that he might have lost you."

"I'm sorry, daddy." the girl said, this time with a puppy-face on. Her father picked her up, and I could finally see who he was.

"_Chad?_" I almost yelled. There was a moment where he didn't know who I was before he placed me.

"_Sonny?" _he said, confused. He looked just as I remembered him, only he had a small beard. He was so gorgeous that I almost lost my breath, and I felt like swimming in his eyes. I knew, from that moment, that I was still in love with him. Suddenly he got an angry look at his face, turned around and just walked away from us.

"What was that? No 'hello'?" I said angry to Tawni, starring after him. She took at deep breath, looking straight into my eyes.

"Sonny... you don't know how much you hurt him when you left." she said, making me feel guilty.

"What do you mean?" I tried to defense myself. "It sure didn't take him long to get married to some bitch and get a child!"

"Look, Sonny. He was really broken when you left without saying goodbye. He wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping and wasn't talking to anyone. His eyes were filled with darkness and unspilled tears. It got so bad that he almost lost his job! Even though I hated him at that time, I couldn't bare to see him like that. You know what I did? I introduced him to one of my friends, and they found the tone immediately," Tawni said.

"I think she found his heartbreak charming in some way. And over the years, she helped him to get over you. And now-"

"Look, I don't want to hear anything about him," I tried to stop her. I could feel my eyes staring to tear up from what I had done. I don't even know how I could do that to him! I mean, I _loved _him.

"I just want to forget about Chad. Please God, don't let me bump into him again." 

"Well, it's going to be hard to not see him again." Tawni said. 

"What do you mean? All I have to do here at the studio is to eat with my old cast mates, and watch a movie."

"Sonny, you _do _know that the old _Mackenzie Falls_ crew is going to be with us, right?" As I realized how bad God was treating me right now, I also realized that Marshall did forget to tell me one detail. Too bad the detail he forgot to tell me about was a pretty big detail.

**A/N: Yaaaay, new chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And for the record, I'm traveling to Sweden for a week, so I don't know if I'm posting anything. **

**Just review me, please? I'll update faster?**

**Good bye, and I love you :D**


End file.
